Primera Vez
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Todo era nuevo para mi, todo me causaba gracia, y en todo este mar de emociones, siempre estabas tu


* * *

Ya saben Clamp son los personajes y esta historia es mia de mi xD....

* * *

_Primera Vez_

Estábamos en la habitación de mi novio, el ser mas perfecto que puede existir en mi extraño mundo, por que debo decirles que ser Sakura Kinomoto, es ser una persona muy pero muy rara, y constantemente me lo dicen, confieso también que estoy nerviosa, la razón es, que hoy, es la primera vez que fumare ….Marihuana

- Me dijo mi amigo que no tenialas hojas para poder formar el porro pero que podíamos usar los boletos del autobús.- Escuche que me hablaba como si nada Shaoran, así es, mi ser perfecto, se llama así, Shaoran Lee, es un hermoso nombre como todo de el

- Vaya fumare boletos de camión.- Decía con tono entusiasmada y nerviosa a la vez, pero no me cabía la felicidad, desde que mi novio en el parque me dijo que lo había conseguido, después de semanas que le implore

vi. que estaba acomodando una pequeña porción en dicho boleto, se notaba un poco nervioso, y no es para menos, digo su pequeña novia, estaba a punto de drogarse, a pesar de que el muchas veces le decía que no, pero digamos que soy buena persuadiendo a las personas y mas a el

- ¿Estas Lista?- Mire sus ojos ámbar y después note que me pasaba el "porro" , lo tome y le sonreí, fue entonces que prendió el cerillo y lo acerco, no había marcha atrás

Aspire, entro por mi nariz y mi boca absorbió lo que podía, no pude retenerlo, tosí inevitablemente, y mucho, digo, es mi primera vez, no iba a ser perfecto.

- Sabe horrible.- Le comente y el solo me dio una ligera sonrisa, volví a fumar, esta vez no fue tan complicado, es solo practicar ¿no?

Lo termine, y me sentía igual, ningún cambio, nada.- Creo que no funciono.- Musite mas para mi que para el

- Vaya.- Fue lo único que escuche que provenía de sus lindos labios

- Perdóname Shaoran, creo que te hice gastar a lo puro idiota.- Dije cabizbajamente

Pero el me tomo con su mano y me hizo que lo viera, diantres, no otra vez, me emociona el simple hecho de verlo, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos ámbar, su nariz, su boca, como puede ser tan encantador y andar conmigo.- Tranquila, no es para tanto.- Se levanto a tirar los residuos del pequeño experimento hecho. Yo mientras investigue los efectos que se supone debía tener, y nada de lo que decía tenia, opte por recostarme en su cama y fije mi vista en el techo, sentí como el se acostó también y me abrazo

- Shaoran, te puedo preguntar algo.- Hizo un pequeño movimiento indicándome que preguntara lo que yo quisiera, mientras me besaba la mejilla

- Huelo, como si hubiera fumado.- Río, y se pego a mi cuello y aspiro, mierda, eso no me ayudaba en nada

- No.- Fue su respuesta, pero me seguía oliendo y mis neuronas así dejan de funcionar.- Mmm Shaoran, bésame, quiero que me digas si, tengo la boca con ese sabor.- Lo hizo, no se cuanto tiempo duro el beso, que si por mi fuera, me encantaría que fuera para siempre, por que amo, cuando me besa.- Un poco

Nos miramos, y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos de nueva cuenta, me empecé a reír

- ¿Que tienes?- Mi amado novio tenia cara de chico preocupado y a la vez intrigado, y eso, me dio más risa

- Nada, yo siempre me río.- Era mas sonora mi voz, tenia un jodido y pinche ataque y no sabia ni por que era, sin embargo lo vi, y lo acerque a mi, para que me besara, tocara y lo hiciéramos, por que, no se, yo quería, bueno a decir verdad siempre quiero hoy mas que nunca necesitaba sentirlo

Me besaba mi cuello, mientras yo tenia esa sonrisa tonta pegada, trate de no reírme, y no es que me molestara lo que hiciera, simplemente estaba feliz, mucho, demasiado, mi mente divagaba en cosas, que solo no se, me daba risa, coloco su mano en mi intimidad, y por dios, que esta vez, fue mil veces mejor que antes, y eso que el antes era sumamente bueno, levante un poco mi cadera en respuesta y le quite la playera

Si, Shaoran, es perfecto, su abdomen, a pesar de ser un chico delgado, se notaba sus años de entrenamiento, no tarde en pasar una de mis manos por toda su espalda, cada vez, era mejor, luego vi como bajaba su cara de la mía, y se posaba en mi seno izquierdo, wooow, respiraba entre cortada y rápida, y otra vez el ataque de risa

- ¿Que tienes?- Shaoran me volvía a hacer la misma pregunta.- No tengo nada enserio.- Le dije dulcemente.- Y otra vez seguía en su labor

Estaba yo, en un estado de hipersensibilidad y cuando el me toca, ese estado me hacia jugarretas, vi el techo, como me daba risa ver ese color blanco y ese foco que no servia, Shaoran me desprendió de mi pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el de el, lo observe, es un poco gracioso verlo, creo que estaba igual de excitado que yo o tal vez mas, no lo se.

Se preparo para entrar en mi, me beso las piernas, el vientre, mi boca, otra vez, me ataque de la risa.- Lo bueno es que según tu, la droga no te afecto en nada.-

- No lo hizo.- Le saque la lengua

- Si, si lo hizo, te ríes como loca, y por nada.- Beso mi mejilla.- Drogadicta

Sonreí.- Pervertido.- Y entro, como siempre lo hace, sutil, delicado, sin forzar nada, mi Shaoran, desde la primera vez, siempre a sido así, nunca queriendo dañarme

Estábamos sudando, pero era magnifico, creo que había leído, que cuando uno esta drogado, esto del sexo se sentía mucho mejor, y yo pensé que era broma, pero ante el hecho de estar haciéndolo con Shaoran y estar drogada, puedo decir, que es cierto, y puede que me reía, en todo el proceso y el se me quedara viendo con cara extraña, pero eso no quitaba que amara hacerlo con el

-Estoy a punto.- Me susurro en el oído, después de varios pero varios minutos.- Me mata, cuando me dice esas cosas, por que lo único que provoca es que me emocione como una estupida adolescente, y no es por querer ofender a esa chicas ni nada, pero aquí entre nos, yo soy mas tranquila que ciertas chavas de esa edad que conozco.

Mi sonrisa se agiganto y lo bese, estaba colapsando, por lo que sus movimientos fueron mas rápidos, hasta que todo termino

Permanecimos unos minutos así, lo escuchamos nuestras respiraciones y reí otra vez

- Vaya, fue wooow, otra vez.- Comente entusiasmada, pero el solo me vio con cara de que le pasa, tal vez sea por que, yo siempre me canso primero

- Creo que no podré, Sakura, me ganaste.- Su sonrisa otra vez salio a flote y se movió para dejarme recostar mejor, no me tape, me daba igual, por primera vez, no me preocupe, al diablo mi timidez, es mi novio, desde hace mas de año y medio, y cuantas veces no lo hemos hecho, que importa entonces que me viera así. Pero el me tapo.- ¿Por qué?.- Dije intrigada, tal vez tenia cara de chica molesta por que escuche su celestial risa

- Amor, esta el clima prendido, te vas a enfermar, y tu sabes que no me gusta que te pase nada.- Vaya pero que tonta soy, y el tan inteligente, por eso digo que es el perfecto

Después de unos minutos de estar recostados, se escucho el rugir de mi estomago.- Mierda tengo mucha hambre.- Toque mi vientre haciendo presión para que dejara de hacer ese molesto sonido

- Vamos a cenar entonces.- Escuche que me decía Shaoran.- Pero tengo mucho sueño.- Me queje.- Ay Sakura.- Me abrazo un poco mas fuerte, aun así, no me lastimaba

-Tengo hambre, sueño, siento la garganta muy rara.- El se levanto un poquito para verme directamente

- Y eso mi pequeña flor de cerezo, son los efectos después de hacer lo que hiciste.- Poso su mano en mi mejilla y me beso la frente

- ¿Te gusto?.- Le cuestione.- Si, pero no lo volverás a hacer

- Pero….- Quería reclamarle

- No Sakura, primera y ultima.- Asentí y el volvió a recostarse a mi lado, se quedo completamente dormido

Mi vista estaba hacia arriba, bueno si, tal vez fue mi primera vez, en eso de fumar hierba, pero eso de que fuera la ultima no estaba segura, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y de cómo se lo pida, con tal pensamiento, vi por ultima vez el techo que me causaba unos minutos atrás demasiada risa y me dormí.

* * *

Notas Tontas:

Cofcof :D esto ya me esta gustando jojojo xD....

Agradesco a tooooooodaaaaaassss las chavas que pusieron mi fic en sus favoritos, en lo que es "Tu y yo" y "Fiesta" son tan asi bien Love&Rock ^^'

De este one-shot solo puedo decirles que es un hecho real, diria mas, pero me matarian xD...Esta vez fue en version Sakura hahahha, pero sigue gustandome mas, cuando es Version Shaoran

Bueno si dejan comentario estaria asi muy metal, y si no, no importa, en realidad, con que les guste es mas que suficiente y ver que lo ponen como favoritos es mucho mas ;)

Saludos a todos ^^

Aios aios :D


End file.
